


[VID] If It Doesn't Come Naturally, Leave It

by Bicklex (AnamaryArmygram)



Category: Bride of Re-Animator (1989)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gore, Video, Video Format: Streaming, incidental nudity, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/Bicklex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert's experiments and Dan's love life come together in the person of the Bride. And they're both doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] If It Doesn't Come Naturally, Leave It

**Author's Note:**

> Made in Windows Movie Maker.

**Clips:**   _Re-Animator_ and _Bride of Re-Animator_  
**Audio:** "If It Doesn't Come Naturally, Leave It" by Al Stewart  
**Length:** 4 minutes, 16 seconds  
**Date:** c. 2008  
**Password:** heart


End file.
